1. Field
Embodiments relate to a dry etching apparatus and a method for manufacturing touch screen panels using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device that allows a user's instruction to be inputted by selecting an instruction content displayed on a screen, such as an image display device, with a user's hand or an object.
The touch screen panel may be formed on a front face of the image display device to convert a contact position into an electrical signal. Here, the user's hand or object may be in direct contact with the touch screen panel at the contact position. Accordingly, the instruction content selected at the contact position may be inputted as an input signal to the image display device.
Since such a touch screen panel can be substituted for a separate input device connected to an image display device, such as a keyboard or mouse, its fields of application have been gradually extended.